Happy Birthday Shuichi
by EbonyRiddenSoul
Summary: Yuki takes Shuichi out to dinner in celebration of his birthday. He is glad Shuichi likes the present he bought for him but he was also hoping to give him "something else." 1-shot. Mild smut. Implied intercourse. Enjoy


**A.N. My best friend and I did a Gravitation roleplay a while back during the summer. She was Yuki and I was Shuichi. When we roleplay together I am always the Uke. I was so pleased with the way it turned out that I decided to convert it from it's RP format into a proper short story so I could publish it here.**

 **Happy Birthday Shuichi**

Yuki sat in the driver's seat of his red sports car with Shuichi beside him. The evening was coming on quickly and all the cars driving along on the bustling city streets were using their headlights. The last rays of sun light were waning.

Shuichi broke the comfortable silence they sat in boisterously, "Yuki! Where are we going? I'm starving! I hope you made reservations to a good restaurant!"

"You'll see it's a very good one.. and of course I made reservations." Eiri Yuki smirked at his partner's youthful excitement.

"Okay! But can't you drive any faster?" Shuichi was now bouncing in his seat as impatience coupled with his excitement.

"If you don't calm down we won't go." Yuki sighed out in a warning tone of voice as Shuichi's boisterousness reached new heights. His hands tightened their hold of the steering wheel slightly."

"Aww!" The pink haired male pouted childishly. "Don't be such a meanie Yuki!" He turned his gaze from out the window toward his blonde lover and cringed ever so slightly before responding quickly with, "Don't be mad, I'll be calm! That's me! One calm and relaxed, Guy! Why, my middle name is calm! Did you know that Yuki?" He grinned over at the handsome blonde sweetly.

Yuki removed his right hand from the wheel to reach over and pat Shuichi's head fondly. A small smile caused the corner of his mouth to twitch upward and betray his emotion. "Be patient. We'll be there soon."

"Woohoo! I'm excited! Yay!" Shuichi was reassured by Yuki's actions and lost himself momentarily as his mirth won over. He caught himself just as quickly as he lost it though and cringed again before whispering to himself, "whoops almost forgot...calm. Heehee." A warm smile spread across his face and he placed his left hand on Yuki's thigh in a gesture that was familiar and loving.

Yuki gave a long tired exhale and smiled while shaking his head fondly.

Shuichi grinned at Yuki and giggled softly.

* * *

They'd finally made it to their restaurant. It was a ritzy place in the more expensive and glamorous part of town. They could afford it though; especially on a special occasion such as tonight. The valet drove away slowly with Yuki's car as they walked down the lightly lit, red carpeted walk to the entrance.

Once inside they were greeted warmly and even professionally despite both of their well-known celebrity statuses. This was a refreshing thing to come by. However not necessarily unexpected; the status of the establishment oozed this kind of A+ customer service.

A Greeter lead them to their table. It was situated near a large window so they could see the lights of the city, the passing cars, and the people walking past along the sidewalks. Overall, the restaurant had a pleasant atmosphere with a live classical violinist to compliment the entirety of it all.

When their Greeter left them he informed them that their designated server would be with them shortly. They didn't have long to wait as she came promptly; true to word.

She offered the couple some of the wine she had brought with her.

Shuichi began chattering animatedly in response, "Oooh I think I want some rice wine. Ooh no just some regular wine...or maybe-"

Yuki cut him off with a prompt and to the point, "None for you; you're too young."

The younger man's smile fell from his face in surprise. "Hey! What? Fine then...I'll have a water please." He then proceeded to cross his arms over chest and stick his tongue out at Yuki in a true show of maturity.

Yuki rolled his eyes at the small pop star's antics. "Don't be like that I'm not gonna be held responsible for you getting drunk. I'm only looking out for you ..." He took a drink of wine from his glass. "Besides, I don't want to have to drive home with a giggling drunk guy."

Shuichi shot the writer a glare. "I don't giggle! A-and I can hold my liquor thank you very much!" With that the pink haired popstar sipped his water and pouted. His mood lifted quickly however as he found new amusement in puzzling over what to order for dinner. "I wonder what they have that's good here..." He picked up his menu and began to scan through it impatiently. "Yuuki! What're you gonna order?" He looked up from his menu expectantly to see Yuki closing his resolutely.

"I think I will have the steak and pasta dish. You?"

Shuichi looked back down at the menu. "Hmm...Oooh! Look Yuki they serve lobster with a side of pasta too! I think I'll get that! He smiled to himself satisfactorily and closed his menu before setting it down.

"Whatever you want." Yuki replied softly with a small smile.

"Heehee yum! Okay then that's what I'm having. I'm excited, that sounds like it'll be delicious." He was grinning happily now.

Their server returned and took their orders before asking if that was all. After an affirmation she smiled and walked away to place their order and tend to her other tables.

After a while she returned to their table with their food in hand. She set Yuki's dish down in front of him and then Shuichi's next. Once that was done she smiled at them warmly and told them to, "enjoy," before she left them alone.

Shuichi was absolutely delighted by his plate. "Oh wow! That looks great! Heehee. Itatakimasu."

"Do you like it ?" Yuki asked patiently as Shuichi had already begun to tuck into his meal.

"om nom nom... Heehee yup! Do you like your food Yuki?" He replied with a delighted closed eye smile that was accompanied by a smudge of pasta sauce and lobster meat as he was a bit of a messy eater.

Eiri Yuki gave an audible sigh. "Shuichi you can be such a child sometimes!" He berated as he simultaneously grabbed the cloth napkin that he'd draped over his lap at the start of the meal and leant over the table to wipe Shuichi's mouth clean with a rough hand.

"And yeah.. it's good." He stated offhandedly.

"Mmpf! Hey! Yuki! I can do it myself!" Shuichi pouted and tears pricked at his eyes at Yuki's treatment.

"Must you whine? Just let me do this for you." Yuki replied in an exasperated tone.

"Hmph...well I'm glad you like the food." His tears had vanished altogether and he sat pouting for just a second before his mind fully computed what Yuki had said and the implications behind it. A smile befitting of a mischievous neko wormed it's way onto Shuichi Shindo's face. "What...else do you want to do for me...Yuuuki?" He asked coyly.

"E-eh? W-What? I was just being nice and YOU had to go and think all dirty minded!" Yuki turned his head away in an attempted show of distaste though it did not go unseen by the smaller male how the blonde's cheeks glowed ever so softly and his eyes darkened a fraction.

Shuichi winked at him playfully and then laughed, "Hahaha Yuki! Come on! Like you don't like it." He then waved it off and continued eating like nothing had happened.

"So? How has work been recently Yuki? Aren't ya working on a new novel?"

Yuki smirked slightly over his glass of wine before sobering to respond. "Yes I am. It's going well."

Shuichi grinned. "That's great! Business is going great for me and the guys too! Yup! I think Bad Luck is on a great winning streak! We have claimed the role of Japan's top band and we'll stay there for forever!"

"Congratulations, you have a new album coming out right?"

"Yup! Honestly I don't think we'd have ever made it without the help of K, Mr. Sakano, Ryuichi and...even you, Yuki." Shuichi smiled at the man sitting across from him softly.

"Me?. . how? Oh yeah. that's right, you wrote the song called, "Airs of Yu". Code for Eiri Yuki..." Yuki locked eyes with the pinkette and smirked.

Shuichi beamed and blushed prettily before explaining softly, "well, yeah of course I named the song in honor of you!" When he spoke next it was with more passion. "Yuki! You've become such an inspiration to me and my song writing has gotten better, right? Do I inspire you too, Yuki?" His eyes were that of an eager puppy dog.

Yuki's smirk widened into a small smile. "Surprisingly...you do."

At this admission Shuichi gasped softly and went into full puppy love mode. "OH Really Yuki? You really mean that?"

"Yeah.."

"Aww Yuki!" Shuichi grinned widely with hearts for eyes. He was obviously struggling, holding himself back from glomping Yuki.

"Calm down..." Yuki sighed.

"Hmmn! I'm trying!" The way his voice rose in pitch and how he was now bouncing slightly in his seat said a lot.

Yuki hm-ed and then leant over in his seat to reach under the table. He produced a medium sized box wrapped in bright wrapping paper. A gift for Shuichi.

"Here." He said simply as he handed the gift to Shuichi over the table top.

"Ohh Yuki! Don't tell me to calm down then give me a present!" He opened it excitedly and froze when he saw the contents. "Yu-ki...oh Yuki! This is the exact Jacket that I wanted! You remembered?"  
Throwing propriety to the wind and not giving a care of what the servers and fellow diners might think, Shuichi Shindo leaned across the table boldly and kissed Yuki on the cheek. "Thank you! I love it!"

"It's your birthday tomorrow and I'm gonna be busy and I wasn't sure if we would be able to do anything. I remembered that you liked that jacket you saw in the shop window. So I got it for you."

Shuichi grinned brightly. "Aww Yuki! You remembered about my Birthday too!? Aw! Seriously, thanks! You are so awesome, Yuki!"

As he said this their server had arrived with the bill per Yuki's signal. He was silent as he thumbed through his cash before placing the correct amount into the booklet and placing it at the table's edge.

"You know... I had something else too... but, I think I'm too tired for that now." Yuki's smirk was practically invisible but it was there all the same.

Shuichi's curiosity was piqued and he was slightly excited. "What? What else? Oh Yuki! Don't be a tease!"

Yuki's eyes twinkled. "We'll see. You ready to go?"

"You bet I am!" Shuichi gathered the jacket in his arms excitedly. "Don't forget to leave the server a good tip!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Yuki replied. It was already done.

* * *

The ride home was silent except for the music of the radio that was playing softly. There was an expectant air between the two.

At the apartment Shuichi walked straight to the living room upon their arrival. He didn't bother with the lights as he bounded in; Yuki's apartment had plenty of windows and the moonlight illuminated the room softly. "So whatcha wanna do now Yuki! Are you gonna tell me what the "something else" was? Don't think I've forgotten!"

Yuki trailed in with a sigh. "There's a movie on tonight so let's just watch that." He changed the subject without room for argument, dropped himself to sit on the modernly designed couch, and pulled off his tie deftly using only one hand. With the other he picked up the remote control for the television and turned it on.

So they sat on the couch together and watched the movie.

* * *

"Hmm I don't know if I like these sorts of movies...I think there should've been more romance! What do you think Yuki?" Shuichi said when the film was over.

Yuki was silent as he peered down at Shuichi.

Shuichi in turn felt mildly puzzled by his partners silence. "What? You're the one who suggested the movie..." He grinned in amusement as a thought came to him. "lemme guess you thought it was boring?"

Yuki still refused to speak as he picked up the remote and muted the TV. Then, he finally spoke, "Shuichi..."

Shuichi's eyebrows rose expectantly, "Yuki..?"

Slowly Yuki leant in toward the pinkette until he'd shifted their position. Shuichi ended up pinned on his back on the couch as Yuki hovered above him.

Shuichi grunted softly at being forced into the new position. He looked up at Yuki pleadingly. "Yu-Yuki..." He spoke softly.

Gold eyes met violet and electricity sparked. Yuki leant down and Kissed the man beneath him. As their lips moved together in a soft and passionate dance, Yuki's hands found the front of Shuichi's shirt and he began to unbutton it bit by bit. Once the material lay open baring the younger male's chest to the room, their lips disconnected.

Shuichi's chest rose and fell steadily as he breathed to regain his lost breath.

Yuki smiled softly, "happy birthday Shuichi," and he lowered his head once more to begin showering Shuichi's exposed chest with appreciative kisses and suckles.

Shuichi gasped audibly and arched up off the couch toward Yuki. He wanted to lose himself in the sensations. "Yu-Yuki!" His hands shook slightly as he placed them on Yuki's shoulders. He fisted at the material of the blonde's dress shirt.

Yuki took that moment to stop and pull away a bit.

An involuntary whimper flew past Shuichi's lips and he gave Yuki an impatient incredulous look. "Yuki! Stop teasing me!"

"Who's teasing..? This was the thing..." Yuki actually had the gall to smirk down at the flustered Shuichi.

He whined in response. "Yuki! Okay! Okay, I get it! This is the "something else"! Now get on with it!" He impatiently began to tug at and unbutton Yuki's shirt.

"First things first..." Yuki spoke calmly and Shuichi froze listening intently. "This couch is not nearly as comfortable, we don't need back pains or lumps in the couch."

"Eh? Who cares about the couch!"

Shuichi squeaked in surprise as Yuki scooped him up in his arms and took him to the bedroom. His arms wound around Yuki's neck and he clung to the man even as he laid him down gently on the mattress of the bed.

As Shuichi lay on the bed looking up at Yuki, arms still around his neck, he felt the urge to kiss him. "Yuki..."  
So he leant up and connected their lips again; passionately, sweetly, lovingly.

When they disconnected Yuki's golden eyes were dark. "Shuichi... I want...to take you ... sorry but, you don't have a choice ."

This was honestly music to his ears and he smiled up at the blonde man even as a soft moan rose in his throat. "Yuki! Oh I don't care where anymore..! I can't wait! Yuki! Please..."

"Shuichi..." Yuki groaned, "...happy birthday."

* * *

As they lay together sated and pleasantly exhausted Yuki reached for and caressed his lover's face with the back of his hand softly. "shuichi..." He whispered fondly.

Shuichi gave a tired albeit happy little sigh. "Yu-ki..." He turned his head slightly to kiss Yuki's hand as it lay against his cheek. "Thank you..." He laid back against the bed heavily...his eyelids drooping. With a sleepy little smile he whispered, "Yuki...Love you," and closed his eyes.

Yuki lay himself down beside Shuichi's sleeping form then turned, curling around him; and so they slept while spooning.

 **End.**


End file.
